


Complaints

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Tezuka just wants to do his homework in peace. Atobe, however, wants attention.





	Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2008 on my LiveJournal account, posted here with minor language edits.

Atobe Keigo did not, as a rule, complain.

Oh, sure, he might sometimes make some slight mention if some little thing was bothering him. It was only reasonable to expect a correction to such mistakes, after all. But when it came down to it, the sign of a true man was that they could also survive without making their discomfort known where the case could not be helped. And Atobe was most definitely a man.

This was why he didn’t complain, not even though he had every reason to. He simply sat still, feet tucked under himself, glaring at the cause.

“Would you please stop staring at me as though I did something wrong?” Tezuka sighed. “I know you are bored, but I’m trying to do my homework.”

“Obviously you are indeed doing something wrong if I’m bored,” Atobe huffed. “This is just unthinkable! To think that I actually spare the time and effort to visit you only to get completely ignored!”

“I told you when you first called that I have a lot of homework to do tonight,” Tezuka replied patiently. “Surely you did not expect me to simply abandon them in favour of giving you attention?”

“Well, obviously ore-sama is far more interesting than…” Atobe peered at Tezuka’s desk. “Maths? Good Lord, Tezuka. I do admit mathematics can be fascinating, but more so than ore-sama? Such blasphemy!”

“I’m afraid I missed the news of you becoming the centre of the world.” Tezuka’s tone was rather blank, but then, it was always the same. “Do forgive me, but fascinating or not, I need to have this finished by tomorrow. You, however, can wait.”

“No, I can’t.” It would most likely be no use pushing; Tezuka could really be stubborn when he wanted to. And, really, Atobe admired that. He greatly valued determined people. However, this didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try and get his will through anyway – because surely Atobe was the most determined of them all.

“This is homework, Atobe. I can’t just ignore it and you know that.”

“You have homework every day. However, I can’t free up my schedule whenever you happen to have a minute to spare for me.”

He supposed it was a testimony to Tezuka’s speed that he never truly saw it coming. One moment he was just sitting on Tezuka’s bed, glaring at the boy sitting by the desk; the next moment he was pushed down, Tezuka leaning over him.

“Just be quiet,” Tezuka said with a very serious tone. “I mean it. The sooner I finish this homework, the sooner I’ll have time for you. If you can’t wait, then you should just leave.”

Atobe stared up at Tezuka, honestly surprised. Surprised? No, he was shocked. Determined or not, it was quite unlike Tezuka to try to get his way this forcefully.

Tezuka seemed to take his silence as an agreement, as he nodded. “Good. Now please wait.”

Now, Atobe got over his worst shock enough to sigh. “Really, Tezuka. You have absolutely no imagination!”

“Imagination?” Tezuka raised his eyebrows. “What does my imagination or lack thereof have anything to do with this?”

“Well, if you have me right here and all you can think of is doing your homework, one of us is obviously doing something wrong.” Atobe raised his own eyebrows, reaching his hand up to fiddle with the brown strands hanging down around Tezuka’s face. This was one game he wouldn’t lose. “And it obviously cannot be me, because I do not do things wrong.”

Tezuka sighed, closing his eyes. “Sometimes I don’t even know why I bother,” he murmured.

“Hey!” Atobe protested sharply. “What’s there to be unsure of? I’m witty, charming, good-looking, fashionable, generous, and intelligent! Not to mention damn hot. You should be honored I bother to give you the time of the day. Surely even you can see this much!”

“I’m rather sure such self-confidence is quite enough to keep you functional even if I am not singing your praises continuously.” Tezuka actually dared to roll his eyes. “Now, let me get back to my homework, please.”

“Oh, I am certainly not stopping you!” Atobe said with a dramatic sigh. Throwing his arm over his eyes, he continued, “Go on, leave me. Obviously ore-sama has no value in comparison with mathematics.”

“It’s not even Math I’m working on right now,” Tezuka sighed, standing up, leaving him lying on the bed as he headed back to his desk. “The book you spotted was just left there as I finished my Math homework.”

“Then what is it that is taking up your time?” Atobe lifted his arm just enough to peek at Tezuka under it.

“English, actually,” Tezuka said, sitting down at his desk.

Now, Atobe’s eyes flew wide, the arm thrown far from his face as he sat up. “English? You’ve been neglecting me in favour of your English exercises?”

“Well, yes.” Tezuka gave him a strange glance. “How’s that any different from Math?”

“It’s very different indeed,” Atobe huffed, standing up as well to stomp over to the desk. “You’re doing English homework and didn’t even bother to ask me to help?”

“I do not require help to finish my homework,” Tezuka said dryly.

“I never said you did! However, with my help you’d get it done much sooner!” Atobe protested.

“Atobe, I really don’t understand what this fit of yours is about.” Tezuka sighed. “What, is English your best subject or something?”

“Best subject, no.” Atobe slammed his hand over Tezuka’s textbook. “It happens to be my mother tongue.”

“I… see.” Tezuka, however, didn’t even bother to look at him now, simply staring at the hand placed over his book. “Kindly remove your hand, Atobe. I can’t read the page through it.”

“Not before you agree to let me help you.” Atobe glared at the side of Tezuka’s head. “You’ve taken up enough of ore-sama’s time as it is.”

“Atobe.” Now, Tezuka looked at him. “A kiss for you to leave me be?”

Atobe smirked triumphantly. “Two.”


End file.
